Why Me?
by Bondubras of Devoncroix
Summary: Rena wants to have some 'fun' with Shugo, so she hatches a plan to get what she wants. My first Published FanFic. Constructive criticism welcome. PLEASE NO FLAMES!  Warning: Contains Lemon/Twincest. No likey? NO READ!


**Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack or any of the characters. To the best of my knowledge, Rei Izumi owns .Hack. All that I own is the scenario.**

**Warning: Contains Twincest. Read at your own risk!**

**Pairing: ShugoxRena (Can you believe that I have only found THREE OR FOUR of these? I've seen every variant of .Hack pairings done at least fifteen times over! Can we not get some more ShugoxRena action going on? Rant over.)**

**Author's note: This is my first published FanFic. I would like it if people could give constructive criticism and PLEASE AVOID THE FLAMES! If I wanted to get warm, I'd turn my heater on. HAVE MERCY ON A FIRST-TIME PUBLISHER!**

Why Me?

A .Hack ShugoxRena Pairing

Shugo and Rena are now 17 years old. They graduated from high school at the age of 16 with the top grades in the school.

Shugo still plays The World with Rena, but after reuniting Zefie and Aura, the twins have gotten bored while playing in the virtual world. THERE WAS JUST NOTHING TO DO!

Looking back, Rena remembered Shugo's reaction the first time he saw her in Black Rose's avatar. Rena giggled at the memory. Her brother's face was PRICELESS!

While thinking about his reaction, Rena suddenly got a small burst of moisture between her legs. This normally would have been overlooked by the girl, but it wasn't the first time that it happened. Rena had a sneaking suspicion that the reason why her body was acting like that was because she was physically attracted to Shugo. Rena couldn't figure out any other reason for these bodily responses.

Remembering that Shugo would be home in about half an hour, Rena got a wicked smirk. The very first thing to go was the shirt and bra. Rena left those items in the hallway, where Shugo was sure to find them. When that was done, Rena went and took a shower. She stayed in the shower until Shugo came through the front door and called for her.

Rena got out of the shower. She called out for Shugo to get her a towel (She had conveniently "forgotten" to grab one before she stepped into the shower).

Shugo did as he was asked and grabbed a towel for his sister and stood in front of the door waiting for Rena to stick a hand out the door to grab the offered towel. Shugo never expected Rena to open the door all the way and expose herself. When Shugo saw his sister standing in front of him wearing nothing but a smile** (A.N.: I hate that song...)**, his face turned a deep shade of red and he looked away from her.

Because Shugo looked away, he never saw his sister lean farther forward then was strictly necessary. The only clue that Shugo got that Rena was leaning forward was when he felt her breasts brush against his knuckles. As Rena brushed her chest over Shugo's hand, she smirked at his shaking.

After Shugo felt Rena brush his hand, His only response was to drop the towel that he was holding out and run to his room while blushing furiously. Rena giggled at his reaction. The first thought through Rena's mind was 'Oh, Onii-chan, you're so cute! We're going to have some fun tonight!'

- - -Scene Break: Shugo's room, Shugo's POV- - -

Shugo ran into his room and slammed the door. He had a million questions running through his mind, the most prominent being: 'Why me? Why does Rena act that way around me? Why?'

After almost two hours, Shugo started to fall asleep. He never saw the person standing at his door, looking through the crack between the door and the frame. He also never knew that the person quietly opened the door and walked in when he went to sleep.

- -Scene Break: Shugo's room, Rena's POV- -

Rena giggled happily when she saw Shugo fall asleep. She watched for about half an hour just to make sure that Shugo was actually sleeping.

As Rena watched Shugo sleep, she noticed a tent start to form in Shugo's bed-sheets. Rena took this to mean that Shugo was unclothed under the sheets. As she thought about that, Rena had a devious thought run through her mind. 'Oh yeah,' She thought. 'This will be fun!

Rena then moved forward and proceeded to pull Shugo's sheets aside and expose his eight-inch cock. As she stared at it, Rena felt herself get wetter and wetter at the thought of taking Shugo inside of her pussy.

After a few more minutes, Rena decided it was time and crawled into bed with Shugo. Lining herself up, Rena slowly slid onto Shugo's dick. She moaned at the penetration.

- -Scene Break: Shugo's Dream World, Shugo's POV- -

Shugo was laying on his back in a fragrant meadow. There was nothing around and nobody to see. Somehow, Shugo could tell it was an isolated Grass Field in The World. Shugo's dream-self muttered, 'Great, now The World is in my dreams? Could this get any stranger?'

Shugo soon realized that he spoke too soon as he heard somebody warp into the field behind him. Turning around, Shugo saw a woman walking up to him. The woman wasn't wearing any clothing; the only thing to cover her up was her flowing blonde hair. Shugo's erection popped up almost immediately. 'Wh-Who are you?' Shugo managed to say.

The only response from the woman was giggling and her hair shifting around to uncover her most intimate spots. As Shugo stared at the woman's breasts, she knelt down and pulled Shugo's pants and underwear down.

Before Shugo could do anything else, the woman impaled herself on his throbbing dick. Without even attempting to get used to Shugo's length, the woman started sliding up and down on him.

After about five minutes, Shugo felt a familiar feeling in his abdomen. He knew that it indicated that he was getting close to his release, but before he could warn the woman, she placed a hand over his mouth and smiled, then leaned forward while whispering something to him.

It took a few seconds for Shugo to understand what the woman was saying, and when he did, his face heated up in a deep blush. The woman was saying 'cum inside me' over and over again.

After about another minute, Shugo couldn't hold back. He grunted and started filling the woman's womb with his sperm. The woman moaned at being filled to the brim.

- -Scene Break: Shugo's room, Rena's POV- -

Rena could feel Shugo start to throb and twitch inside her pussy. She knew that he was getting close to cumming, so she went farther down on him than she did when she started.

After about thirty seconds, Rena could hear Shugo's grunt and knew that he was about to release. She simply hilted herself on Shugo and shifted around a bit to get him to cum.

Less than ten seconds later, Shugo started twitching more violently while filling Rena with his semen. Rena bit her wrist to avoid screaming from the pleasure of being filled.

Rena stayed on top of Shugo even after he stopped pumping his seed into her womb.

- -Scene Break: Shugo's Dream World, Shugo's POV- -

After Shugo came inside the woman, she stood up and kissed him while his sperm was running down her thighs.

Shugo thought it strange that even after the woman stood up, he still registered a pressure on his dick; As if he was still inside a woman's vagina.

Shugo sighed as the dream came to a close and started fading, which usually indicated that he was waking up.

- -Scene break: Shugo's room, Rena's POV- -

Rena saw Shugo start to flutter his eyes. She could tell that he was waking up. Rena leaned herself onto Shugo's chest to wait for him to wake up.

- -Scene Break: Shugo's room, Shugo's POV- -

As Shugo woke up, he still felt the pressure on his dick. Confused, Shugo opened his eyes and saw Rena's hair. Then he realized that they were both naked and he felt his cock be squeezed again.

Shugo pushed Rena to get her to sit up. When she complied, Shugo looked down and saw his dick disappearing into Rena's pussy. He also saw what looked to be white streaks dripping down. Shugo realized that he had just came inside his twin sister's vagina.

As Rena stood up, some of Shugo's sperm dripped out from between her lower lips and ran down her leg to her ankle to pool on Shugo's bedroom floor.

Just then, Rena looked at Shugo with a smirk, laughed, and said, "Let's go again!"

Shugo sighed and shook his head. He figured that since he had already done 'it' once with Rena, there was nothing stopping them from having more fun.

With that in mind, Shugo nodded. "Alright, fine by me."

Rena gave a squeal and sat back on top of Shugo's dick. They then had fun for the rest of the day, on into the night.

END

**Author's Note: Sooo... Whatcha think? How'd I do on my first FanFic? Yes, I know that not many people start with a lemon, but then again, I'm not "many people".**

**-ForsakenDarkness out!**

**Note: Thanks to a review by SandMan29331, I will be expanding this story to encompass multiple chapters. Each chapter will be a different scene between Shugo and Rena. You have been warned...**

**WOO! WOO! WOO! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! I might bring in Kite and Black Rose to meet the twins... That is all...**


End file.
